


Mama Kin (Chinese Translation)

by kiii17



Category: Guns N' Roses, Hard Rock RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiii17/pseuds/kiii17
Summary: Original: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497435 by Mrs_Dark_Knight. The author haven't respond to me yet so no permission. I'll delete my translation if the author doesn't wish me to post it here.原文：https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497435。无授权翻译，因为我联系不上作者。不妥会删。Axl尖锐（但完全正确）地指出Duff像他们的妈妈一样四处操心。然后Izzy也被牵扯了进来。
Relationships: Axl Rose/Slash | Saul Hudson, Duff McKagan/Izzy Stradlin, Erin Everly/Axl Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. 仔细想想

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mama Kin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497435) by [Mrs_Dark_Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Dark_Knight/pseuds/Mrs_Dark_Knight). 



> 没beta，欢迎捉虫。  
> 警告：文中有提及酒精/毒品使用，无详细描写。  
> 翻的时候单曲循环着it's so easy，Izzy/Duff这对cp真是直击了我的灵魂。

Duff停下切面包的手，对着得意的红发队友眨了眨眼睛。他肯定听错了：“你再说一遍？”

“我说，当然了， _妈妈_ 。”Axl拖长了腔调说，绿眼睛里满是使坏的神情。Duff听见Steven在他身后偷笑，他连忙试图澄清。

“我刚才只是说，你不能把该死的威士忌当做早饭。”他一边责备Axl，一边皱了皱眉，因为他还在用行为助长这个称谓，不是吗？于是他将注意力集中在给这群野蛮人做他们吃过最好吃的煎蛋上，咬着牙无视了那些窃笑。

“但是 _妈妈妈妈_ ……”Slash抱怨道，努力模仿着十二岁小孩的声音（他真的不怎么需要努力），高音十分滑稽得破了音。

金发的贝斯手翻了个白眼，虽然被称为“世界上最危险的乐队”，但他们只是一群不能独立生存的智障。他们怎样活过了毁灭欲巡演都是个奇迹。

“去把Izzy叫过来，我们要吃饭了。”

Slash对Steven悄声说了些什么，让鼓手咯咯地笑得前仰后合。不过他天天都笑得前仰后合。“Izzy，妈妈叫你了！”他大吼道，蓝眼睛里盛满了欢笑。当他们终于把Izzy从床上叫起来的时候，Duff在布置餐桌，Axl像个混蛋一样对着他傻笑，贝斯手早就学会了无视这群烦人的小垃圾。

“闭嘴，吃饭。”Duff在Axl张嘴喷出任何气人的鬼话之前说道，“不，你 _不能_ 一边吃饭一边喝杰克丹尼。”好吧，或许他是 _有点_ 爱操心，但要是你和这群智障住在一起，你也会操心的。他必须防止Steven在磕嗨了的时候把叉子戳进眼球，因为他“想知道自己会不会获得英勇强尼那样酷的发型”。

Steven愣住了，他小心地把藏在沙发后面的那瓶JD又推了回去，然后才到餐桌前坐下：“我没打算喝。”

“这群智障又给你惹麻烦了？”Izzy问，Duff的理智瞬间烟消云散，因为Izzy柔软的头发因睡眠而乱糟糟的，灰眼睛像蒙了一层雾，“往他们头上砸点东西就好了。”现在Izzy那种“ _用暴力解决问题_ ”的态度已经不让他感到惊讶，要是他对自己500%地坦诚（常常需要大量的酒精壮胆才能做到），其实这样还挺性感的。

 _Izzy_ 就挺性感的，或许自从Duff顶着蓝色刺头，穿皮衣（那是很久以前了——好吧或许也就三年，但管他呢）的时候开始，他就对Izzy有点感觉。没错，他试音的时候已经让自己尴尬过一回了，但他现在才不要展开这种事。

Duff自欺欺人地想，去看一眼Izzy并不会让他紧张，反正他也看不出什么。

“我会考虑的。”他呼出一口气，连自己都觉得自己的语气像是被爱情冲昏了头脑。Axl直勾勾地盯着他，仿佛刚目睹了天启，Duff的微笑立刻消失了。

“别。”他严肃地说，因为当Axl露出那种疯子般高兴的神情时，你必须阻止他。要是你不阻止，他正在酝酿的扯淡剧情就会在脑海中生根发芽，然后就像脱缰的野狗一样再也追不回来了。

Axl扑闪了几下睫毛，微微撅起嘴——但那种伎俩只对Slash和Izzy起效：“我不知道你在说什么。”

“反正， _别_ 。”

然后这就该是他们最后一次提起这个，再也没有下文。

Duff显然是太天真了。

\-------

他真不应该凌晨去处理这烂摊子。

Slash和Axl又开始了，他们发起全面战争，尖叫着向对方扔东西（在他们结账离开前酒店恐怕又要多啰嗦几句）。Duff一脸惊叹地望着红发的小个子抓起一个看起来很昂贵的东方花瓶——很可能是为了全速砸向Slash的头。于是Slash出于自卫的目的抓起了一个烟灰缸。

一个他妈的烟灰缸，就好像 _这_ 能吓到那个红头发的疯子一样。

Duff捏着鼻翼，在介入前嘟囔了几句祈祷：“把那该死的东西 _立刻_ 放回原来的地方。”

他们都愣在原地——几乎有些好笑了， _几乎_ 。

“我说，把那该死的东西 _放回去_ 。”他咬牙切齿地又说了一遍，才让那俩混蛋开始挪动，他们有些不情愿，但至少还没人死，暂时 _还_ 没有。

他相当确定那个杀人犯会是自己。

Izzy正坐在沙发上翻梅西百货的目录，坚决地贯彻着他的人设——一个什么他妈的都不在乎的家伙。显然Duff得包揽乐队里的所有事。

“这儿他妈的是怎么回事？”Duff朝他们发问，因为说真的，现在是该死的凌晨一点。他们明天还要表演，他只想睡几个小时觉。“Steven不得不来找我，因为 _看来_ ，有两个混蛋觉得在这儿打架没什么不妥？”Slash和Axl不约而同地瞪向正努力将自己藏在Duff身后的Steven。

Axl把花朝花瓶里一通乱塞：“Slash先动的手。”

“我在看探索频道。”吉他手毫无波动地说，就好像这能解释他们为什么要打破对方的头。

“你都 _睡着_ 了！我换个台又怎样？”

“我 _没_ 睡着！”Slash一边揉眼睛一边嘟囔，努力忍住呵欠。Duff紧咬着嘴唇以免笑出来。

“你 _就是_ 睡着了。”

“闭嘴！”Duff吼道，令人惊讶的是他们还真的安静了，“Slash，到我房间来看你的纪录片。Axl……你待在这儿，继续看你的垃圾外星人。”

“那不是垃圾——”

金发的贝斯手举起一只手：“我不在乎，现在已经很晚了，反正你们都该睡觉。”

“但是 _妈妈_ ……”红发的主唱又一次露出诡秘的笑容，“老爸，你来为我说两句话。”

Duff飞快地眨着眼睛，他已经习惯了“妈妈”这种称谓——这有什么大不了？这群傻瓜在巡演时需要一个妈妈，要不然他们迟早都要暴毙。但谁是——

“哦，好，那节目就是 _垃圾_ 。”Izzy把杂志扔在茶几上，“耶稣是外星人？”

Duff的脸迅速升温，他在心里骂了自己一句。这只是个玩笑，Izzy是个很好的人，他不会在乎。现在轮到他说点又酷又有趣的话，让所有人不约而同地大笑——这是他的职责，让所有人都感到放松。但他一开口却是：“为什么爸爸是 _他_ ？”

四双眼睛立刻整齐地瞪向他。

这操蛋的人生。

“因为他 _就是_ 。”Steven终于有胆露脸。

“没错。”Axl又补了一句，“我说，你昨天还强迫我吃 _水果_ ， _水果_ 。”Axl怎样让自己听起来受了精神创伤一直让他费解。

他的脸已经远不止是红了，Duff用手揪着上衣，不安地挪动了两下。“好吧，你要是想继续拥有那样的声音，你就得吃得健康。”他真的应该闭嘴了，“上次你病了的时候，对我们俩都是地狱。”是的，因为Axl不停地对Duff和Izzy尖叫，要是他俩没及时反应，他就歇斯底里地发作。Izzy开玩笑说这就像他们有个刚生下来的宝宝——

真是见了鬼。

“哇哦，他竟然在乎这个。”Slash咧开嘴笑道。

“你再说一个字，今晚就睡在这儿。”Duff努力不去注意Izzy是怎样意味深长地凝视着他。上帝啊，他为什么会待在这个唯一目标就是让他难堪的乐队里？

“Izzy让我们做很酷的事，”Axl欢快地说，因为不，他不可能让Duff带着尊严离开，“所以他是爸爸。你照顾我们，所以你是妈妈。”

“Izzy也照顾你们。”他无力地反驳，Izzy的灰眼睛依然在朝他的灵魂里钻洞。

Steven哼了一声：“是啊，用毒品照顾我们。”

“别逗你们的妈妈了。”Izzy眼中带着笑意说，Duff无比真诚地想死，“还有，我 _没_ 给你们毒品。”这完全是句威胁，房间里所有人都知道要是Izzy切断供给，他们全都别想过下去。

“呃……好吧，他的确没有。”Steven用眼睛瞄着Slash，Slash飞快地点头以示同意。

Duff翻了那一晚的第一百个白眼。“我要睡觉了，Slash，你什么时候想来就来。”听见一片异口同声的晚安时，他不由得露出微笑。

\------

“你不喜欢这样吗？”Izzy打量着Duff的表情。

“什么？”贝斯手觉得自己最近这样发问得有些频繁，但人们总是抛出各种让他摸不着头脑的问题。Slash正在前面原地小跑着，为演出做准备。

“不喜欢做他们的妈妈？”Izzy撇了撇嘴，Duff想一拳打在他脸上，或者扑上去吻他，随便哪一个都行，“你觉得烦吗？”

“你认真的？”他们五分钟内就要上台，但Izzy似乎并不在乎。

“认真的。”

“当然不了。”Duff说，因为他觉得Izzy只问及了这件事的冰山一角，他一点也不 _在乎_ 被他们叫成妈妈，但Axl不知怎么把Izzy也拖了进来（红头发的混蛋显然知道自己在做什么），这才是问题。但他当然不能 _这么_ 回答。

“ _好_ 。”Izzy果断地点了点头。

主持人尖叫着他们的名字，这是他们停止交谈，赶快上台的信号。幸运的是，摄像师对像陀螺一样在台上打转的Axl更感兴趣，而不是时常眼神呆滞、忘记他们还在表演的Duff。

Izzy到底想干嘛？

\--------

Slash在Duff的浴缸里——开着淋浴喷头。

Slash在Duff的浴缸里——开着淋浴喷头—— _全身的衣服还穿得好好的_ 。

吉他手在喝得不知东西南北之后，是怎样爬到他的门口，且嚎叫得能把死人叫醒或许是世界第八大奇迹。

“我去，这他妈也太蠢了。”他语无伦次地大叫，手舞足蹈着把水都洒在Duff家的瓷砖上。金发的贝斯手闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气。

“又出什么事了，Saul？”

“谁他妈这么年轻就想结婚？”

“谁？”Duff问，因为和醉成这样的Slash是不可能正常交流的。

“该死的 _Axl_ ！”

于是Duff获知了Axl和Evrin订婚的消息，同时也对Slash的性生活有了过多的了解（他和Axl？谁想得到呢？）以及他多么迫切地希望Evrin去吸个鸡巴。然后他似乎意识到Evrin吸的会是Axl的鸡巴，于是又大哭了一场。

Duff真的只想睡觉。

门厅里的电话响了，Duff只好把Slash的衣服粗暴地扯掉，让他在自己回来之前冲个真正的热水澡。Slash点头同意了，于是Duff一边冲向电话，一边思考这个月水费的状况。

“喂？”

“求你告诉我他在你那里。”是Izzy的声音，Duff几乎能想象他惊慌的样子。好吧，反正Izzy惊慌时也不过是把眼睛睁得大一些，茫然地瞪着你而已。

“他在我这儿，在我的浴缸里哭。”

另一边顿了顿，然后：“他还好吗？”

“我不知道……或许？”他把电话从耳边拿开——嗯，没有抽泣的声音。不过那可能说明他把自己淹死了，操。“我得去看看他。”

“你让他 _一个人_ 待在那儿？”

“那我得接电话啊，要不然呢？”他回道，Izzy就是有本事在两秒钟之内把他气死。

“我马上到。”然后电话就挂断了。

他到底为什么会喜欢这个混蛋？

不过Slash没有淹死，他甚至从浴室里走出来，爬到了Duff的床上。但是他没有拿浴巾，所以当门铃响起的时候，Slash已经在沙发上昏睡过去，而Duff正忙于清理水渍。

“你好。”

当Duff听见身后Izzy的声音时，他真应该为没有让尖叫掀翻屋顶而获得一枚奖章，不过也差不多了：“你他妈是怎么进来的。”

“从门口进来的。”他皱着眉，慢慢地说道。

“是啊，但——”他叹了口气，决定不再谈这个话题。“他在沙发上昏着呢。”然后他望着Izzy走过去察看Slash的情况，给他盖好一条毯子。Duff又叹了口气，好吧，现在他想起来他为什么会喜欢这个混蛋了。

“谢谢你。”Izzy瞥了他一眼，他的目光不该让Duff感到这么燥热，“你是个好妈妈。”

Duff吸气时呛住了，他胡乱挥舞着手臂，不小心把他正在抖着的枕头拍到头上：“哦—— _呃_ ，还行吧。”

Izzy看起来正在拼命忍住笑，Duff感谢他的努力。

“谢谢你？”因为他不确定这只是Izzy在表现得像Izzy，还是在开他的玩笑。他很难分辨这两种的区别。

“不叫我 _爸爸_ 吗？”Izzy无权发出那样的声音。黑发的吉他手站在那里，穿着没扣扣子的深色衬衫，大片苍白的肌肤就在他眼前。Izzy嘴角得意的笑快把Duff逼疯了。

Duff的大脑拒绝运转。“哦 _天哪_ 。”

Izzy甩了一下头，笑得露出牙齿：“我还是放你去睡觉好了，晚安。”他悠闲地走出门，而Duff站在门口，思索着刚才到底发生了什么。

同时思索着在客厅里有一个神志不清的吉他手时，他是否应该回屋撸一发。

嗨，管他呢，反正浴室没人，他又不要脸。


	2. 游戏结束

Duff真想知道谁有胆量在他们不巡演的时候早晨六点给他打电话——因为那家伙肯定是个勇敢的傻子。

他甚至没试图假装礼貌：“要是你不是我妈的话——”

不，比这有趣多了。是像往常一样开门见山的Izzy：“Axl病了。”

“哦，然后呢？”他说过一百遍了，“November Rain”的MV的拍摄过程中，Axl不需要 _真的_ 全身湿透。所以去他妈的，之后Axl还不让Duff往他身上涂医用酒精——现在是他自作自受。

“Steven在厕所里吐。”Izzy仿佛没听见Duff的话，继续说着。

要是Duff不像现在这样了解Izzy的话，他就不会听出Izzy话音里巨大的压力。上帝啊，Izzy真的快应付不了他们了。“你在哪儿？”

“Axl家。”他紧张的语气让Duff想笑，但那也太幸灾乐祸了。Duff不是幸灾乐祸的人。可当他听见Slash的尖叫声时，他还是忍不住笑了出来。

“ _那_ 又是怎么一回事？”

一声叹息穿过静电的噪声传来。

“Slash在和Axl吵架，因为显然他俩刚亲热了一会儿，Slash可能也要病了。”Izzy短促又紧张地说——这只让Duff笑得更起劲了，“这一点也不好玩，Mike。我一个人对付不了孩子们了。”

Duff的心抽搐了一下，是啊，他的确 _说过_ 别玩这一套了（他说过很多扯淡的话），但……他忍不住，他 _想要_ 继续配合Izzy演下去。

“哦，那我要是想休个假呢？”他一边假装争辩，一边从床上翻下来，开始四处找裤子。

“帮我这一次，我保证之后你要什么我都会给你。”

Duff太他妈清楚Izzy只是开个玩笑，没别的意思，但他身体的特定部分拒绝承认这一点。包括正要求他回复“说话 _小心些_ ，你不知道这个承诺有多危险”的大脑。

他的嘴就该被永远封上。

Izzy笑了一声：“ _相信_ 我，我知道自己在说什么，我的保证依然作数。快滚过来吧，妈妈。”黑发的小混蛋把电话挂了——这显然是他的习惯，不说再见就挂电话。

在冲澡的时候，贝斯手真的没有去想他之后打算让Izzy做什么。

\--------

事实上灾难的程度和Izzy描述的并不相同——比他电话里说的可怕多了。

“那你他妈为什么要亲我？”Axl红着脸尖叫，或许他的脸红不光是因为大喊的原因。事实上，他看起来一塌糊涂，他生病时连咒骂的攻击性都降低了。

Slash绕到他身边，黑眼睛里闪着愤怒的光：“哦，那是因为 _你_ 先亲我的！”

Axl又做了那个奇怪的弹跳动作——这说明他又急又气，很快就要哭出来了。哦对，他还病着。“但你也回吻我了啊！”

“你已经 _结婚_ 了，你首先就不该吻我！”Slash指出，Axl的脸立刻拉了下来。没错，自来水厂马上就要开张了。

“呃……去你的，因为我们马上就要离婚了！”Axl的脸竟然还有变得更红的空间，他吧嗒一声闭上嘴。是的，Axl一生气就容易把秘密大声喊出来。

“等等，你说啥？”

Duff觉得对他俩了解到这份上挺吓人的。

“现在你们又要亲吻对方，然后和好了。”他欢快地对他俩招了招手，“快点，别让我把你们俩锁在衣柜里，等你们不吵了再放出来。”他会说到做到的，这件事已经有了成功的先例。

“但是，他把感冒传染给我了。”吉他手皱了皱眉，防备地抱住自己。

“你病了？”Duff丝毫不惊讶地问，说真的，这家伙看起来精神抖擞，至少在海洛因成瘾的人中算得上健康，“你觉得你感冒了吗？”

Slash眨了眨眼睛，或许是第一次思考这个问题。“呃……好像没有。”Duff就知道Slash挑起这场争斗只是为了Evrin的事。

“好的。”Duff耸耸肩说，“那你走吧，要是你不想感冒的话，别再抓着病人不放了。”

Slash惊诧地望着他，就好像他刚建议把小孩扔到马路中央：“我 _为什么_ 要离开他？”

金发的贝斯手捂住脸，这两个智障的问题在于他们每一秒都在吵架，但一分开就都活不长久。说真的，上次Slash去英国看他父亲的时候，Axl的脾气坏到把自己锁在家里，直到Slash给他打电话，并且“为自己的不告而别道歉”（这是Axl太过骄傲所以不肯先打电话，但又想说他想念Slash，想知道他什么回来的方式）之后，Axl才肯出来。

Axl可怜兮兮地呜咽一声，他打了个喷嚏，红发乱糟糟地垂在脸上，鼻子红得有些滑稽。Slash立刻激动地扑到他身上：“你怎么样？”

“我没事。”

“要我给Evrin打电话吗？我确定她会担心——”看来问这个问题让Slash感到痛苦，但他真的只是想帮忙。

“我不想要 _Erin_ 。”他哀嚎道，又强调了一遍她名字 _真正_ 的读音，“我想要Duff炖的鸡汤，还想要 _你留下来_ 。”Axl顿了顿，仿佛在思考自己听起来是不是太过多愁善感，“我是说，要是你想留下来，我们可以随便做些什么，什么都行。”他有些笨拙地为这段话画上了句号。

“我本来也不打算 _走_ 。”Slash听起来吓坏了。天哪，Duff在心中尖叫，他们太可爱了，可爱得都快要到令他心烦的地步。“我们可以看你的演出。”红发的主唱甜甜地笑了，他笑得像个天使（在他不是那个跳下台和人打架的小恶魔的时候）。

Duff觉得自己真了不起，没因为 ~~他的孩子们~~ ——咦，他是什么时候改口的—— _这群_ 孩子们的愚蠢而大笑出声。

“很好，我很高兴你们把问题解决了，现在在你摔倒之前躺下。”Duff打断他们，把他们推到床上，“还有，Izzy去了哪儿？”

Axl还没病到 _没_ 力气捣乱的地步。“爸爸在厕所里照顾Steven。”他咳嗽两声后大叫道，“爸！妈妈来了！”

“嗯，我能听出来。”Izzy也大叫着回应，他飞快地冲进客厅，看起来一团糟，“因为你俩的比嗓门大赛结束了。”很好，现在轮到Duff咯咯地笑个不停，Izzy的头发乱七八糟，支棱得到处都是，他的袖子湿透了，衬衫上沾满亮片（以及某种不明物体）。贝斯手只能猜测Steven与此有关。

奇怪的液体和UFO（不明食物）几乎 _永远_ 伴随着金发的小龙卷风。

“我的天，这是 _怎么回事_ 。”

“我不知道Steven昨晚在Dollhouse酒吧里干了什么。”Izzy深吸一口气，“但他被赶了出来，跑到这里吐得一塌糊涂，身上全是亮片。由于显而易见的原因，我现在身上也全是亮片了。”

“我明白了。”Duff点了点头说，“我马上就去给所有人做汤——包括Steven，要是他能吃的话。所以……再 _撑_ 一会儿。”

干呕的声音从厕所的方向传来——真的，他一点也不想知道整件事的原委。

“能让我来做汤，你去照顾Steven吗？”黑发的吉他手恳求道，他看上去在疯掉的边缘，Duff不忍心拒绝他。

“随便吧，反正你欠我一个大人情。”

“我知道，现在我欠你个两倍大的人情，没问题吧。”Izzy露出感激的神情，贝斯手忍不住对他咧开嘴笑了。

“成交。”和恶魔做交易竟然该死的令人舒心。

\-------

Izzy和Duff合作得天衣无缝。

好吧，至少Duff这么觉得，要是他这么想，那肯定得是这样，对吧？他们成功地稳住了Steven，哄好了Axl，说服Slash不和病人亲热（更何况还是 _结了婚_ 的病人）。Axl终于不再咳嗽（咳嗽助长了他大叫“我病了”的气焰），睡了过去。很快Steven也睡了，趴在发着烧的Axl身上，因为“他热得像个暖炉”，而挨完骂的Slash蜷缩在床脚——离Axl不远的地方，你知道的，以防他忽然需要什么。

Duff又该获得一枚奖章，毕竟他忍住嗤笑，只说了一句：“需要什么，他的鸡巴吗？”

Izzy只是挑了挑眉，没再管这件事。他不想为这个和Slash吵架。

“哈，我们做到了。”Duff长出了一口气，瘫倒在沙发上。他们做到了，没人死掉，整栋房子一片寂静，虽然现在是上午11点，但他打算就在这儿睡过去了。或许之后他该用Axl的信用卡买些又贵又闪亮的东西，就当是送给自己的小礼物。

Izzy翻了个白眼，直接坐在Duff伸开的腿上：“我们还有过更糟糕的时候。”

是啊，的确有过。当年Axl在酒吧里和人打起来，他们都喝得醉醺醺的，一路冲出重围，几乎绊倒在彼此身上。他们逃出来了，但Steven被打折了胳膊，而Axl吐在了Duff最喜欢的皮衣上。

“从我身上起来，你重死了。”Duff抱怨着，他的坐立不安只收获了Izzy平静无波的凝视。

“别瞎抱怨。”Izzy慢慢地说着，在Duff身上扭动了几下，“我没那么重。你估计可以把我按在墙上什么的，或者把我压倒。”他用一种难以捉摸的表情紧盯着Duff，“要是你 _想_ 的话。”

Duff咽了咽口水，他似乎总得在疲惫不堪，大脑根本无法运转的时候处理这么重要的事。

这样的情形下说个笑话是最好的，可以缓和张力，打破浓稠的沉默。Izzy就在那里，一边端详着他，一边等待——他看起来是那样轻松，仿佛可以等上一辈子。

“还以为应该是 _你_ 压着我，爸爸。”他真的只是想开个玩笑，但他的声音拒绝配合，于是他听上去紧张又饥渴。

这不太好。

Izzy舔了舔嘴唇：“我们可以轮流来，看看各自更喜欢什么，皆大欢喜。”他在Duff的腿上又蹭了蹭，Duff觉得他是故意的。那双笼着一层烟幕的灰眼睛定定地望着他——又轮到他做出反应了。

这 _真是_ 糟糕透顶。

Duff颤抖着深吸了一口气，试图鼓起问这个问题的勇气。因为他演不下去了，如果这只是场游戏，那他的心无法承受。“我得问你个问题，你欠我个人情。”

Izzy迅速地答道：“ _你问什么都行_ 。”

上帝啊，这个混蛋迟早把他弄死。“首先，你别这样了，要不然我没法思考。”

黑发的吉他手困惑地眨了眨眼睛，“哪样？”

Duff有些走神，因为他忽然意识到Izzy的嘴唇有多 _漂亮_ （他永远不会说出口，因为上一个说Izzy漂亮的家伙获得了被打肿的眼眶，或许还加上条断了的胳膊——所以他 _不会说的_ ）。但他的嘴唇的确是漂亮的粉红色，刚被舌头舔过的下唇微微湿润，弧度恰到好处。总而言之，Duff只想永不停止地吻他。

于是Duff花了大概三分钟才意识到：

  * Izzy说过话了（那张漂亮的嘴显然吐出了一些词句）
  * 那些词句组成了一个问题
  * 问题往往需要回答
  * Izzy _还_ 在等待他的回答



当Izzy开始大笑出声的时候，Duff有些焦躁地哼了一声，脸颊发烫，因为他不可能无视Izzy的笑。金发的贝斯手对着Izzy胡乱地做了个手势：“就是 _那样_ ，停下。”

“你要我别再做 _我自己_ ？”这么大的笑容毫无疑问刺痛了Duff的心。

“是，把这个开关关上。”大概要减去两个半的Izzy，Duff的大脑才能重新开始运转。

他说的话毫无逻辑，但是Izzy笑了，Izzy很少这样笑。不知不觉地，吉他手已经瘫倒在他的腿间，齐肩的黑发散落在Duff破破烂烂的牛仔裤上。

他是怎么躺到我腿上的？

当Duff的心在胸中做出奇怪的反应时，他的表情也无法保持平静。幸好Izzy看不见他那副过于感伤的模样。

“我的天哪。”Izzy依然时不时地发笑，他上气不接下气地说，“你直接问吧，我就快受不了这个了。”

问题就在这里， _这个_ 到底是什么？上帝啊，他现在可算知道他的那些前女友们的感受了——他从没想到自己会是那个问出“我们算是什么？”或是“这算是什么？”的人。

是啊，但他迟早得问的，对吧？“你必须对我说实话，别管我爱不爱听……就说…… _真话_ 。”现在Izzy不笑了，Duff为此有些恨自己。

Izzy微皱着眉，缓缓地坐起来：“哦，好的，你问吧。”

“我只是想知道，关于这个——”Duff的手在他俩之间比了一下，“——你把它当成什么？是不是只是我们之间的玩笑，我真的需要知道。”当这个问题悬浮在他们之间，把气氛拉到冰点时，他甚至不敢呼吸。

Izzy把眼睛睁大了些，像死人一样沉默着。这对Duff来说已经是足够明确的答复。“你他妈到底什么意思——”真的，在他开口说第一个字的时候，Duff的心就已经跌落到了谷底。所以当楼上传来尖叫和争吵的声音时，他默默地感谢了上帝。

是的，他已经得到答案了，清晰又响亮的答案。


	3. 衣柜风云

“她最后一秒才改变主意又不是 _我_ 的错。”Axl无力地抗议着，认真思考是否该把电话扔到房间另一头。好吧，至少他们不再朝对方尖叫了，但相比沉默，他宁可大喊大叫。一切都还好——直到Erin决定打电话过来。

Slash的目光里只剩下惊诧和失望，他甚至说不出话。

“Saul，”Axl咬了咬嘴唇，低声抱怨道，“我不能就这样——”他挥了一下手，仿佛这一个动作能概括所有的事情，他们的关系、他破裂的婚姻、名望和利益、以及如果他们的关系被公之于众，他必须处理的所有问题。

吉他手轻笑一声，疲惫地摇了摇头：“我不会这样要求你，我从没这样要求过你。但我们不可能再继续了。”

就在这时，Duff和Izzy破门而入，Izzy一脸震惊的表情，而Duff看起来垂头丧气的。

“这儿的尖叫声是怎么回事？”Izzy问。

Steven一如往常地出卖了他们俩：“当Slash和Axl正依偎在一起的时候，Evrin打了个电话过来。”Axl怒视着他，但Steven毫不在意地继续说了下去：“Slash不喜欢。”

吉他手怒极反笑，他推开Duff，一言不发地离开了房间。好吧，这和他们以往的争吵完全不同。

Axl看起来比早些时候更糟了，他不住地眨眼，试图忍住积蓄在眼中的泪水：“随便他吧。”

贝斯手叹了口气，他的生活天天都像肥皂剧：“我去找他，你照顾好Axl。”

“我一向能照顾好他。”Izzy平淡地说，由于某些原因，这让Duff更加生气了，“你……你还好吗？”

“我他妈好得不能再好了。”他厉声说道，依然躲避着Izzy的目光，“随便什么时候再见吧。”

不，Izzy觉得他听起来一点也不好。

沉重的橡木大门被狠狠摔上时，Axl向后缩了一下，他睁大湛蓝的眼睛：“我的天，你对妈妈做了什么啊？”

Izzy假作不知地眨眼：“你这是什么意思？”

Steven哼了一声：“他很生气，你 _见过_ Duff生气吗？好好想想吧。”

Izzy想了想。不，他从没见过Duff生气，至少不是动真格的那种。Duff不是那种会一直生着气的性格。“我……我们只是在说话，然后——”说真的，他到底做了什么啊？他连话都没说完，这群小混蛋就在楼上打起来了。

“事不重要，你把问题解决了就行。”鼓手一边建议道，一边痛苦地捂着肚子。

“你昨晚到底去干什么了？”Axl一脸鄙视地问他。

“呃……我也不清楚？”Steven呻吟了一声，“我在Dollhouse和几个脱衣舞女一起跳舞，然后其中一个给我塞了些药片。”上帝啊，他为什么会相信脏兮兮的Sandra能给他任何好东西？上次她刚把 _阴虱_ 传染给他。

望着Steven痛苦的表情，Axl开始哈哈大笑，而Izzy开始思考——或许现在这样也不是很糟，然而下一秒Axl紧张的笑声就变成了大声的抽泣。Izzy的猜想甚至没活过五分钟。

Steven嘟囔了几句，好像是关于下楼去找冰淇淋什么的。Izzy叹了口气，现在摆在他面前的可真都是他擅长处理的问题。

Axl _和_ Duff。

\------

Slash显然是彻底受不了了，无论Duff怎么安抚他。Duff甚至跟着他走进了一家酒吧——大中午的，因为吉他手坚称他在那个家里一秒也待不下去。

“我真受不了现在这样。我 _不能_ ——”他喝了一大口酒，“他得为之努力，为他自己努力，才能接近我。因为我不会再把自己扯进那种破事里了。”

Duff点了点头，咽下他正在脑中酝酿的、题为“你知道Axl是个什么样的人”的那番话。这次他们俩得自己解决这个问题了。

“那么……”

不。“什么？”

Slash挑了挑眉毛：“你和老爸又是怎么回事？”

“你们真的不该再搞这一套了。”他带着怒气说，听起来比自己想要的更加伤心。他默默地抿（更接近于大口灌）着他的酒，无视了Slash探询的目光。

“我说，要是你真的不喜欢，那我们就不提了。”Slash轻轻地捏了一下他的肩膀，安慰道，“我知道我们总是烦你——”

“不是因为这个。”Duff露出一个微笑。没错，他们是一群蠢货，但也是他遇到过最棒的蠢货，“我不在乎，但我觉得他可能会在意。”

Slash惊诧地狂笑起来：“你说他在意你想上他这件事？”

“Slash！”他尖声叫道，匆忙环顾了一圈空空如也的酒吧。

“抱歉，抱歉，你们是好哥们。我猜你就是想 _深入了解_ 一下他。”Slash听起来一点也不抱歉，这个通过别人的痛苦获得快乐的混蛋——他已经显而易见地比十分钟前开心多了。

“我的天哪。”Duff哀嚎一声，用手捂住脸。“他知道吗？”这样就更糟了，因为这意味着Izzy清楚他在说什么，只是故意不回答。

吉他手咬了咬嘴唇，很努力地让自己不笑出来。“什么叫‘他 _知道_ 吗’？”他的声音忽然拔高了好几度，“操，我们都以为——我觉得连Izzy都——算了，你该帮自己一个忙，和他好好 _谈谈_ 。”风水轮流转，谁能想到Slash会是那个给Duff提建议的人呢？

连Izzy都 _什么_ ？“哦，好吧。”不，想都别想。他受过的羞辱已经够多了，谢谢。

\-----

Duff像欠了钱一样躲着Izzy。

好吧，也不完全是躲着，他只是保证自己不和Izzy独自待在同一个房间里超过零秒。

他俩一旦待在同一个房间里，乐队里剩下三个人就暗暗地互相使眼色，编出愚蠢的借口让他俩独处（Steven有一次甚至说要回家照顾猫——这显然是胡言乱语，因为他对猫 _过敏_ ）。而Duff虽然不会承认，但他也编了几个理由，让自己不和Izzy独处。

“我得打电话给我妈。”他像蝙蝠飞出地狱一样逃出了房间。

至少他晚些时候的确给妈妈打了电话。Alice让他滚蛋，因为有种东西叫做时差，日本是晚上8点不代表西雅图也是。

哦。

他忘记他们还在日本了。

他根本不知道为什么那该死的MV必须得在日本拍，但Axl坚持要这么做（他确信这只是Axl想躲着Evrin），于是他们就去了。因为一旦Axl开始他的长篇演说，事态就会朝不可控的方向发展。

“躲着Izzy”这件事甚至都不是最糟的，最糟的是那个吉普赛混蛋读不懂暗示，他总是主动来找Duff。

“要一起去吃午饭吗？”Izzy问，Duff很好奇为什么他们明明在同一个酒店，Izzy还要打电话。

“不。”他抓紧了电话，强迫自己这么说。

“不去？”Izzy反问道，就好像这辈子从来没被拒绝过一样。Duff不由得微笑。

然后Duff想起来这个吉普赛混蛋刚拒绝了他，这就已经是足够的理由了。“嗯，不去。”他没等Izzy回应就挂了电话，电话掉在地上的声音让他感到不可名状的满足。

他是个成年人了，只要他想，他就可以像十六岁的高中生一样处理被人拒绝这种事—— ~~美国~~ _日本_ 是个自由的国度。

不过，要是Izzy昨天在泳池里半裸的样子秀色可餐，黑发紧紧地贴在脸上——那就是Duff自己的问题了。

要是他昨晚还在浴室里一边自慰一边想着——哦，那他已经完了。

咣咣砸门的声音传来，贝斯手一点也没想到他正在躲着的人会在门口出现——他怎么连这都想不到？

“你在躲着我吗？”即使Izzy比Duff矮一个头，他的气势依然令人生畏。

真的这么明显吗？“是的。”他对Izzy和那三个自以为偷听得很隐秘的家伙宣布道，试图顺手甩上门，但Izzy用一只脚抵在了门上。

“ _为什么_ ？”他问。要是不知道原委，听起来倒像是Duff任性了。

“ _为什么_ ？”Duff不敢置信地叫道，“我他妈又不是看不懂暗示。”剩下半句“ _但你显然看不懂_ ”没说出口。

Izzy厚颜无耻到扑哧一声笑了（不，Duff，他看起来一点也 _不_ 吸引人），还翻了个画着黑色眼线的白眼（ _说真的_ ，谁在不表演的时候画眼线啊？他们现在每天都无所事事）。“我 _真_ 不觉得你能看懂。”

哦，所以Izzy拒绝了他，还特地过来侮辱他——印第安纳州的男孩们还真 _都是_ 一个样子。

Duff终于想起自己的身高超过一米九，体格也比Izzy健壮许多，于是他将一只手放在Izzy的胸口上（他不知道是谁告诉Izzy衬衫可以不扣扣子——他的衬衫已经一大半都是透明的了）。“嗯，好， _你滚吧_ 。”把他轻轻地向后推得退了两步（Duff本来绝对是打算下更重的手的），然后把门甩在Izzy看起来略有点伤心的脸上。

\-----

“他们不能再这样下去了。”Axl低声说，“我都 _好多天_ 没吃水果了。”

“是啊，我们昨天假装吵架，Duff连反应都没有。”Steven吸了吸鼻子，“不能让爸爸妈妈再冷战下去了，他们得来照顾我们。”

Slash翻了个白眼：“你的意思是不能让他们再冷战下去了，要不然气氛永远紧张得要命。”

“是啊，是啊，我们 _显然_ 也在乎他们的幸福之类的。”Axl优雅地摆了摆手，将那些“之类的”东西按下不表，而Slash努力不盯着他看，“你们觉得呢？”

“我说，我们得以其人之道还治其人之肾。”

Axl看起来吓坏了，“之身，Stevie。我们以其人之道还治其人之身。你怎么会把这两个字弄混？”

鼓手耸了耸肩，毫无吃相地吸溜着他的拉面。

当疲惫又心神不宁的Duff走进房间时，所有的窃窃私语立刻烟消云散。“早安。”

“早安，妈妈。”他们异口同声地说道。

Duff摇晃了一下，然后继续装作无事发生地倒他的牛奶。没错，他们得 _赶快_ 行动。

\------

这看起来像个陷阱，举手投足都像个陷阱。

这他妈恐怕就是个陷阱。

“在 _这里面_ ？”Duff有些怀疑，“Steven为什么会把自己锁在衣柜里？他最怕黑了。”

Axl真希望Duff没那么了解他们：“里面有灯的。”

“但是下面没有——”

“你到底想不想帮他找了？”Slash不耐烦地说。

“好吧。”Duff叹了口气，打开衣柜的锁，向黑暗里探头张望着，“Steven，你在里面吗？你确定你的鼓棒也在这里？”没人回答，但他的身后突然生出一股很大的力量，把他推进了衣柜里。

“这他妈——”

“你们和好之前，我们是不会放你们出来的。”Axl十分自豪地说，“好好享受吧，我们就不关灯了。”咔哒一声，没错，这肯定是门被锁上的声音（甚至还闩上了——谁在衣柜门上安门闩？去他妈的日本）。

“他们终于把你也骗进来了，是吧？”没错，那声音里绝对带着点骄傲的成分。

哦 _不_ 。

他认得那个声音。

灯果然被打开了（但他们还是叛徒），他面前的地毯上，如假包换（相当漂亮）的Jeffrey Dean Isbell正交叉着腿坐在那里。“ _我操_ 。”Duff发自肺腑地骂了一句，他们就这样报答他的善举？用偷听和绑架？

“妈妈，很高兴在这儿见到你。”Izzy露出一个狼一样的笑容，或许是Duff向后退得有点多，他的背撞在了衣柜门上，“现在，让我们把上次说到一半的话说完。”

Duff发誓出去之后要把所有人都狠狠地打一顿。


	4. 读懂暗示

Duff先花了两分钟的时间沉默地盯着Izzy。黑发的吉他手也皱眉回望着他，仿佛在做某种心理斗争。Duff可以等——反正他也没别的选择。

当Izzy终于开口说话时，他说的是：“你真的一点也读不懂暗示。”

真的，算了，Duff一秒也忍不下去。他爬起来用拳头猛捶硬木板的柜门：“Axl？Slash？我向上帝发誓，要是你们现在不把门打开，我出去之后就把你们身上的每根骨头挨个打断。”

衣柜外面，怕得要命的Axl和Slash交换了一个恐惧的眼神。

Axl倒吸了一口凉气：“你 _觉不觉得_ 我们应该——？”

“不应该。”Steven搂过Axl的肩膀说，“现在别怂，反正他本来已经要打死我们了。”

这没让任何人感到放松，但已经是最好的答案了。

Izzy就这样饶有兴趣地看着他，一直看到他的怒气渐渐平息。Duff叹了口气，缓缓伸开腿坐倒在地上。

Izzy咧嘴笑了：“可以说话了吗？”

“去你妈的。”他愤怒地叫道，依然拒绝看Izzy的眼睛。

“那我当你答应了。”Izzy叹了口气，谨慎地选择着措辞，“你上次没让我说完。”

Duff哼了一声：“你剩下半句话还能是什么？”

“嗯，比如‘那你他妈觉得我们这么长时间以来在搞什么？’”Izzy怒气冲冲地说，看在上帝的份上，他花这么多钱请Mike去那些昂贵的餐馆吃饭可不是白请的。

Duff相当清楚自己正大张着嘴，呆呆地望着Izzy，他的表情蠢得和Steven不相上下（看Izzy一副不以为然的样子，他也没差太远）。“啥？”他好不容易才挤出这一个字，大脑毫无效率地空转着，试图理解……任何一个部分。

Izzy的手在膝盖上紧紧地握成拳头，黑眼睛里满含着怒火。 _虽然_ Axl警告过他别发脾气，Slash也提醒过他Duff的想法可能和他不同，但他没想到情况 _这么_ 糟。“你他妈是瞎吗——”他突然闭上嘴叹了口气，从口袋里掏出一张皱巴巴的纸，“Axl帮了我一个忙。”

Duff不解地望着他：“帮什么忙？绑架我吗？”

Izzy非常熟练地无视了他——他现在需要的可不只是“一点点的耐心”。“Michael Andrew McKagan，”念出下一句话对他来说显然有些困难，“我喜欢你的头发，虽然我 _讨厌_ 金发，但你的头发并不是 _天生的_ 金色，所以我还是喜欢。我只看过一次你棕色头发的样子……所以我有点希望你别再染发了——”他听起来像个一通瞎扯的傻瓜，但他没法做得更好了。

 _哈_ ？这和染头发有什么关系？“什——”

Izzy翻了个白眼，继续念道：“我喜欢你的笑，还有你蠢得要命的褪色牛仔裤，说真的你都是在哪儿买的，Goodwill吗？”Duff扑哧一声笑了，因为只有Izzy会给他提这种建议——这……

这到底是什么？一封……情书吗？

这不是真的。Slash把他推进衣柜时他撞到了头，现在这一切都是他想象出来的。

“——我喜欢你写的歌词、弹的贝斯、以及我并不总能听懂的政治笑话。我喜欢你的声音和你对某些色情电影的痴迷。我喜欢你的善良，以及你对那群智障的关心，对每个人的关心——我仍然不知道你是怎么做到的。我非常喜欢听你在采访里一通胡说，或者在台上脱衣服——”

Duff忍住笑。“我 _没有_ 痴迷——”是啊，因为他得 _挨个_ 来，这 _显然_ 不是他对前面这段话的唯一一处异议。

“宝贝，你就是痴迷那个。”Izzy温和地说，Duff最喜欢的词一下子就变成了“宝贝”——至少是从Izzy嘴里说出来的这个版本，“请你先别打断我，让我把清单念完。”

“好。”Duff清楚这已经是Izzy最礼貌的语气了。

“我喜欢你的纹身、你的屁股、以及你傻乎乎的那一面。我喜欢当你以为没人在看的时候，你在客厅里跟着Tom Petty的歌跳舞的样子。我还可以再列出很多，但Axl逼着我删掉了所有限制级的句子。”Izzy有些害羞地说着，眼睛紧盯地面。天哪，难道他是在脸红吗？

很好，或许撞到头的那一下让他直接上了天堂。

Duff的嘴像沙漠一样干。“Izzy……”这听起来像在恳求，他痛恨自己的语气。

Izzy摇了摇头：“总之，我喜欢你，你这个傻瓜。”他很小心地不去看纸上被划掉两次的“爱”，以免念出错误的（ _正确的_ ）词，“所以，不，你一点也看 _不_ 懂暗示。”

嗯，这就是Duff ~~爱~~ 喜欢着的那个Izzy了。

“呃，我——你什么也没说过。”

Izzy的眼睛瞪得那么大，Duff几乎要笑出声了：“你他妈又在瞎说什么？我们都已经约会好几个月了。”

Duff的大脑在这里第二次短路。

\---------

“他们怎么样了？”当Axl终于从房间里走出来时，Slash低声问他。

Axl冷静地耸耸肩：“反正他们在说话，我挺确定Izzy在照着清单念呢。”

“清单？”Steven问道，向已经很满的嘴里又塞了一堆不明（天知道他在吃什么）物体。

“我昨晚帮他整理了一个清单。”更像是帮他删节成可以外放的版本，因为看在上帝的份上，Izzy可真会说话。他现在很不幸地了解Izzy有多喜欢Duff的，呃，某些身体部位了。“我忍不住想象要是算上那番谈话，我的脏话罐能发多大一笔财。”

“喂，他怎么没让我们也帮点忙？”鼓手抱怨着抽了抽鼻子，他认为自己明明也能帮上忙。

“因为……”红发的主唱撩起一缕头发绕在手指上，“ _我_ 是他最好的朋友。”

“爸爸没有最喜欢的小孩。”Steven相当确定Izzy对所有人都是同等的毫不在乎。

Axl不屑地笑了笑。“他有，他最喜欢我。”肯定得是这样，要不然他们就白认识十四年了。“因为他认识我的时间最长。”

Steven不以为然地眨眨眼睛：“那不是意味着他恨你的时间最长吗？”

“你他妈的给我闭嘴！”Axl大叫道，因为当他昨晚在Izzy面前洋洋得意地这么说之后，Izzy反问了他基本相同的话。

Slash重重地叹了口气，很好，现在他们开始争宠了。他只想吃点披萨。

\--------

大概一个小时过去了，Duff的大脑依然在提出无力（但完全有理有据）的反驳。

“我们从头开始说。”上帝啊，Izzy觉得自己简直是世上最有耐心的人了。“什么时候——我们还约会过！？”不会吧，难道Slash那句隐晦的话和这个有关？

“我们几乎每周都一起出去吃饭。”Izzy用手随意地揪着绒面大衣，撅着嘴说——Duff从没看他这样撅过嘴。

哦，算是吧。“因为我们是乐队里唯二喜欢吃意大利菜的人。”

Izzy嗤笑了一声，又恼火又惊讶：“Mike，我 _讨厌死_ 意大利菜了。”

“但——”

“我带你去意大利餐馆是因为你喜欢吃。”原来是这样吗？他甚至每次都让Duff点菜，而且他还不会读菜单上的任何一道菜的名称。

“我——”行吧，这样倒是能解释为什么Izzy永远在吃沙拉，Duff每次试图和他分享些什么，他的脸都涨得通红。

“我们晚上会一起看电影。”Izzy一字一顿地继续说道。怎样才能保证Duff能听懂他嘴里说出的每一句话呢？毕竟Duff都误解他两个月了（Izzy拒绝考虑自己不擅长求爱的可能）。

“是啊，为了逃离那群大多数时间都和我们形影不离的疯子们。”Duff显然没想到别的原因。要不然Izzy为什么要和他待在一块？

“我们看电影的时候拉着手……”Izzy干巴巴地说，“你都在我怀里睡着了。”

“我……我还以为这是朋友之间会做的事？”这么说话让他听起来像个愚蠢的高中生（但Axl坚称他和Slash一直都这样，没什么不妥的——哦 _天哪_ ，他竟然 _跟着_ _Axl_ _一起糊弄自己_ ）。但一到公开场合Izzy就会放开他的手，Duff以为这只是Izzy的习惯，“我的意思是，一到外面你就把我的手松开了。”

“会有人偷拍。”Izzy好不容易才挤出几个字，“除非你希望你妈通过 _这个_ 知道我们的关系。”

“ _哦_ 。”好吧， _哦_ ，毕竟他们还算有名，还没有公开出柜，“我们甚至没吻过对方。”

“我们吻过。”Izzy咬牙切齿地站起身。嗯，或许在Duff闻起来和尝起来都像个迷你酒吧的时候，就不该指望他记得任何事。“你真是这世上最大的混蛋。”他为这个纠结了几个月，甚至去向Axl寻求约会的建议——然后这个家伙什么也没懂。

“Izzy，求你了。”Duff叹了口气，紧紧地抓住Izzy的衣角，“你……先坐下。”

Izzy除了闭上嘴在Duff身边坐下还能怎么办呢？

“什么时候？”因为他觉得要是这种事发生过，他真的会记得的。

“好几次了。”Izzy涨红了脸，“你喝得很醉，但你 _总是_ 那么……我真想不到你一点也记不起来。”

所以，那些不是过于真实的梦？“我的天哪，我还以为那都是我自己想象出来的。”

“我说，你第二天早晨总是盯着我看，就好像你记得，就好像你要在所有人面前扑到我身上。我还以为你毫无表示是因为你在……调整心态。”

“调整什么心态？”他唯一需要调整的心态就是预想中Izzy会拒绝他。

“因为我……是男的。我不想把你逼得太紧，但我无法抗拒你和我不经意的调笑。”Izzy耸了耸肩，Duff可怜的大脑正试图接受之前那些话并不只是玩笑的事实，“因为看起来就像是你必须喝醉才能跟我——”

“上帝啊，Izzy，我 _非常_ 抱歉。我之前和男人在一起过，这不是问题。”他的脸依然埋在手心里，“我只是以为你和我想得不一样，因为它们听上去都像是玩笑，我不确定——”

“ _意大利_ 餐馆，Mike。”Izzy缓慢严肃地说，“每周都去。”因为要是一个人能为你忍受难吃的食物，那他很可能是想睡你。不过Duff是 _爱尔兰裔_ ，他到底为什么 _喜欢_ 吃意大利菜？

这句话让他俩抱紧了对方，为目前滑稽的局势笑成一团。

“所以你的意思是，”Duff说，“我们都是智障？”强行说服自己一切“正常”或者“只是个玩笑”，哦，还坚持了好几个月。

“主要是你，但差不多吧。”Izzy坚决不承认自己有错，“连那几位都觉得——”

但Duff不打算（像往常一样）坐着被他训了，所以他一把拉过Izzy的衣领，终于像他一直想象的那样吻了Izzy（虽然他似乎在喝醉时已经这么做过）。

Izzy只觉得他尝起来像雪茄，更妙的是，这次Duff的嘴里一点酒味都没有。

一点酒味都没有或许是种夸张的说法，因为他显然尝到了伏特加（Duff可能一直都会是这个味道）。不过……至少不像个迷你酒吧。

\--------

除了Axl的脚步声之外，房间里一片死寂。

Axl正在来回走动，他轻盈的身体里灌满了焦虑：“要是他们改变了主意，准备杀掉对方怎么办？”

Slash翻了个白眼：“怎么可能？他们不可能想让对方死的。”

“这我们可不知道。”Steven丝毫没有帮助地指出，因为这个混蛋 _从来_ 就没想过帮忙。

“Will！你要去哪儿？”Slash大喊道，因为Axl一边自言自语着，一边向衣柜冲去。

“去防止谋杀案发生。”Axl颤抖着双手，猛地拉开衣柜门大喊道，“喂，我们都很爱你们，请你们别杀掉对方。”

他真的、真的、真的、 _真的_ 希望自己没这么做。

不幸的是，Izzy的手正在Duff的裤子里，而Duff正拼命搂住Izzy的肩膀，皱着眉发出一声轻轻的呻吟（要是Axl能活过下一顿打的话，他肯定会狠狠地嘲笑Duff一回）。

他清了清嗓子：“哎呀？”

“出去，要不然你这回就 _真_ 死了。”Izzy厉声说道，Axl的双脚不由自主地向外移动。

Slash困惑地望着Axl猛地甩上衣柜门，然后拔腿就跑：“快点离开这儿。”

Steven几乎来不及站稳，就被Axl拉进了电梯。他们终于逃到了安全区域。

“天哪，里面发生了什么？”当他们下到酒店大堂时，Slash有些不悦地问道。

“ _没事_ ，什么也没发生。你们为什么觉得出事了？我 _什么也没_ 看见。”哦，他掩饰得可真好。Axl：1分。世界：0分。

Steven哼了一声：“哦……那种无事发生啊。”

好吧， _看来_ 更像是Axl：0分。蠢货：1分。“你他妈给我闭嘴。”

鼓手咧开嘴笑了：“脏话罐。”

“呵，Duff不在这儿，他没法强迫我付钱，你也不许告诉他们这件事。”

“好吧。”Steven甩开了他的手，朝美食街的方向走去，“那你为什么还拉着Slash的手？”

黑发的吉他手当然注意到了这件事，但他不想放手。

“别多管闲事。”Axl捏了捏Slash的手。

Steven似乎已经思考这件事很久了：“你们这样 _不是_ 乱伦吗？”

“他们又 _不真是_ 我们的父母，所以不是。”

“还有，我是他们的女婿。”Slash补了一句，因为他显然也做了些独立思考，“我是入赘到这个家庭里的。” _显然_ Axl公主是Izzy唯一的女儿。

这些话让Steven笑得前仰后合，Axl也不再思考自己到底 _为什么_ 还抓着Slash的手。

\--------

“我们吓到孩子们了吗？”Duff在亲吻的间隙嘟囔着，一边抓住Izzy的胳膊，因为他不想停下——即使Axl刚闯了进来（反正Duff的动作也没有任何停下的意思）。

“是他们先偷看的。”

“啊—— _操_ ，我们是不是该，呃，去床上？”很好，他 _现在_ 开始无事生非了，毕竟他根本不在乎Izzy在那里操他，在 _舞台_ 上都行。

 _衣柜_ 里就挺好，酒店大堂也不错——他俩被扔进的同一间牢房是最完美的。

“这儿已经足够舒服了。”Izzy试图分散Duff的注意力，那样他的手指就可以伸回——

Duff的头上冒出一个灯泡。“ _求你了_ ，爸爸？”他差点呛住，嗓子尴尬得冒烟，但说这些话让他感觉好极了，Izzy贴在他身上，发出渴求的呻吟。

“ _Michael_ ……”

“哇，”他无力地笑出声，“你还 _真_ 吃这一套啊。”

“ _你_ 不也是？”Izzy坐在Duff腿上，尖刻地瞥了他一眼。

下流的吉普赛混蛋：“哦， _我是啊_ ，操你的，或者你现在来 _操_ 我。”

Izzy哼了两声，假装在考虑他的请求：“这个我可以做到。”

反正Duff总有机会和他算账的。

\-------

“那么……？”Slash为自己的开场白感到骄傲。

Axl把吃了半口的披萨从嘴里揪出来，等待着他的下文。

他清了清嗓子，试着重新说了一遍：“那么……你不戴你的戒指了吗？”

Axl把披萨放下，寻找着合适的词句：“我们上周把离婚协议签了。”

Slash无视了胸中升起的喜悦之情。“我为此感到遗憾。”因为他得让自己显得懂点礼貌，不是吗？

Axl端庄地微笑着：“不，你不遗憾，我也不。”

“我确定Evrin是个好女孩。”他从来没和她说过话，她躲他像躲瘟疫，每次他一进门，她就不顾一切地要出去，但他确信她…… _应该还行吧_ 。

“ _Erin_ 。”Axl的白眼都快翻上天了，“ _Erin_ 一开始挺好的，但她要我付十万美元。”

“嗯哼，意想不到的高潮剧情。”他的大脑 _欢快_ 地提醒他，Axl估计看过她高潮的样子，于是Slash的手不自觉地握紧了可乐罐，可乐流了他一手。嗯，怪不得她躲着他。他估计每次见她都一副要杀人的表情。 _婊子_ 。“为什么？”

“为了让她闭嘴。”Axl耸了耸肩，把注意力转回披萨上，“关于我们俩的事。”

“ _我们俩_ ？”他挑了挑眉毛，故意反问道。

“是啊，我们俩。”Axl叹了口气，“你看，你还想……再试一次吗？”

“嗯？”Slash假装不以为然，但几乎立刻就失败了，因为笑容太过明显，“只要你愿意就行。我们这次是认真的了。”

“ _好_ 。”

“好。”可不止是好，这他妈太棒了。

“ _恶心_ 。”Steven走进房间，不信任地瞥了他们两眼，“你们俩又开始了。”

“是啊，Stevie。”Slash靠在椅子上哈哈大笑。

Steven翻了个白眼：“楼上那俩也是。”

“ _是啊_ 。”这个就不必提醒他们了。

看来楼上那两位刚结束，因为一个看起来尤其心满意足的Izzy悠闲地走进了客厅。

Axl对Izzy使了个眼色：“妈妈在哪儿？”

“在睡觉。”Izzy用那种“我马上就让你们都不好受”的方式咧开嘴笑了，“你 _知道_ 在我们搞过之后，他——”

“ ** _不_ ，我们不知道**。”Axl大叫道，Slash也发出了抱怨的声音，“ **我们一点也不 _想_ 知道**。”

不幸的是，Steven看起来很好奇：“什么之后？”

“ _Steven_ ——”

“别——”

Izzy在沙发上舒展开身体，准备进入正题：“你知道的，Steven，当两到十五个人互相爱着——我 _不_ 推荐 _超过_ 十五人……”

Axl和Slash逃之夭夭，而Steven留在这里认真地听完了全部。

这是次 _很_ 有教育意义的讨论。

\------

几天后，Duff在编Izzy的头发时（他求了好几次Izzy才同意），忽然想起了什么。

“Steven说你教了他一些新东西。”他希望自己听起来足够漫不经心。

Izzy抬头望着他说：“他 _什么_ 也不知道，哪怕你扔给他一堆碎纸，他都能学到点新东西。”

“别瞎说。”Duff不由得笑了，“他说你告诉他，当人们相爱的时候……”

“哦，那个啊？没错，我想恶心他一次，免得他问个不停。”他失败了， _什么_ 也恶心不到Steven。

Duff的眼珠转了转，伸手小心地拢起Izzy的一小股头发：“我们是这样吗？”

“什么？ _恶心_ 吗？”天哪，有时候Duff真让他困惑，“亲爱的，你知道——”

“ _爱_ ，Jeffrey。”Duff叫道，“ _我们_ 是相爱着的吗？”

Izzy沉默了许久：“呃……这个……我还以为很明显？”

“哦 _不_ ，饶了我吧，你又来这一套——”

Izzy飞快地坐起来，几乎撞到Duff的脸上：“天哪，妈妈，你还 _真_ 读不懂暗示——”在让喋喋不休的吉普赛混蛋闭嘴这方面，吻是一种很合适的方式——Duff亲测有效。


End file.
